sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
James Mulzet
Name: James Mulzet Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Math, Physics, Honors Society, horror movies '''Appearance: James has pale skin, His hair is never perfectly combed down – it always has a few stray hairs pointing up, even more so large clumps of hair sticking out. He never seems to focus on fixing it; after all there are sometimes more important things to worry about than fixing your hair just so. Of course he is obsessed with his teeth (he brushes it after every single meal regardless of whether he is out of the house) and tends to carry a brush with him wherever he goes. James is very organized, but strangely you would never know it from the way he dresses. Standing at about 5'8", weighing at an even 130 lbs, James appears to be a very lobsided and geeky looking guy. He doesn’t wear shirts with pocket protectors and khakis – in fact the clothes he puts on usually looks like he’s thrown them all together at the last minute. Simply put, James puts no time into his appearance unless he has to (which has been happening a lot more now that he’s been visiting as many colleges as he has been), and when it’s not required he doesn’t make much effort to iron his shirts or fold his clothes properly. This is a very strange deviation from his normal habits, but it seems that it’s a habit that he won’t soon correct. On abduction day James was wearing a white somewhat large for him t-shirt with a red flannel shirt with a tartan pattern thrown on at the last minute, along with faded blue jeans and black sneakers with blue trim. Biography: James is simply one of the smartest kids in P.J Hobbs. The grades he gets and the work he puts into it proves this. Most of all he paces himself perfectly so he gets everything done in good time - he could attend Princeton at the same time and he would still be able to keep up with everything. His strongest area is in Math - numbers are always running through his mind. If you find him sitting alone, you may see him figuring out a random mathamatical problem that he came up with. James is always modest though and he always goes to large lengths to stop himself from recognizing just how excellent he is. As the only child of Mark and Leslie Mulzet, James has been home schooled by his parents for the first eight school years. Since they both work as teachers, they judged the schools within the state and firmly believed that many of the schools in Minnesota were inefficient. If it hadn't been for the fact that P.J Hobbs just so happened to be the school in which his mother was working at and personally knew how great the school was, James probably would have gone off to a private school. This turns out to be for the best actually - James has received high marks in all of his classes at P.J Hobbs. He is an active member of the Honors Society, and his excellent grades have opened many doors for him. James has even received an acceptance letter from Yale, one of the colleges he was looking into! It is currently unknown if he will accept and head to the university next school year. Outside of school, James has an interest for horror movies that started when he was 9 years old. While browsing channels one day while his parents were out, he happened to catch glimpse of a certain movie called "Alien" and was intrigued. Halfway through watching it did his parents return and find him watching it. They demanded that he'd have turn it off and to not watch such content, both convinced it was bad for him. James however, kept up watching behind their backs, mostly horror movies that were mystery or science fiction themed. To this day he's amassed a collection for himself of both iconic and obscure movies that he keeps hidden from his parents, both of them not knowing he still keeps up with the genre they both hate. This is James philosophy: if there is no real positive advantage for doing something then there really is no point in doing it. After all what is the real purpose of working hard on something if there won't be anything in it for him. Maybe this explains why his social life is less than perfect. Even when he managed to get himself a girlfriend for a while in Clio Gabriella, it ended badly between them. Despite all this, he's still managed to nab himself a few friends along the way whom he's quite loyal to. James has a dream to become a physicist - maybe this explains why he works so hard in the field. He can be seen writing equations down in his notebook of various things, most of which normal people could never decipher. It might be very naive, especially for an intellectual like James, to think that they were born to do something that changed the world, but this really is what James believes. He thinks that the reason why he is so smart is because he is meant to think of new ideas and new concepts. He knows deep down inside that he can change the world. Advantages: James is one of the most intelligent people in his school – if he really wanted to he could outsmart everyone and get to the top of the food chain. He also has many things that he lives for and if he really wished he would fight with every single fiber inside of him. He is very proud of what he’s accomplished and would be willing to play if only to keep that pride for another day. Disadvantages: When it concerns his friends, he tends to listen to what they say. Either good or bad is uncertain, but if they wanted he could be manipulated like a puppet. Otherwise, there’s no way of telling whether he actually wants to play or not, and even if he wants to there's no guarantee he'll hold his ground against more aggressive players. Has a rather self centered philosophy that could alienate potential allies. Original Profile: '''James Mulzet (V4) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 15 --- Designated Weapon: M79 Grenade Launcher w/ 4 40×46mm grenade rounds Conclusion Whether he chooses to play, gets it in his head that he's some kind of hero, or falls victim to someone more cunning than him, I don't really care. Just as long as he makes good use of that weapon and gives us a show. The above biography is as written by Ohm. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations .]] Handled By: Ohm Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Irene Djezari 'Collected Weapons: '''M79 Grenade Launcher w/ 4 40×46mm grenade rounds (designated weapon, to Theodore Fletcher), machete (from Clio Gabriella) '''Allies: 'Damion Castillo, Theodore Fletcher, Sophie McDowell 'Enemies: 'Theodore Fletcher, Clio Gabriella, Irene Djezari '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''James found his supplies, his weapon, and fumbled out of the darkness of the depth of the tunnels and out through an entrance half occupied by a crying, paranoid Damion Castillo, who was pointing a gun at James the moment James made himself known. James played cautiously, making it clear he wasn't a threat, recognizing a familiar face by name. Damion calmed- sort of- and hugged James, begging for forgiveness, which a creeped out James granted while he asked for a status report. Damion explained two people had been after his gun and had threatened him, James accepted the explanation and called for Damion to follow, leading him out of the darkness of the tunnels. They walked, talked occasionally, and wandered into the shipping yard area, where they found the barrel Blaine Eno had been dunked into so only his legs stuck out, and heard the crying of Theodore Fletcher around a corner, Damion at first heard out James' silent advice to avoid intervening but eventually he called that they do something, James was displeased with the idea since he didn't trust either newcomer to not be a problem, but he decided to go along with it so he could win Damion's trust, he approached the barrel while Damion was to keep an eye on Theodore, who was getting closer. Damion confirmed Theodore had no visible weapon, then helped James lift a sobbing Blaine out of the barrel, the grisly sight making Theodore retch. In the moments of silence after Blaine got back on his feet Blaine betrayed them, stealing Damion's gun and firing the single round left in it, wounding Damion in the knee as he fled. Damion fell to the ground screaming, Theodore and James congregated around him, James taking charge and giving orders as they tried to assist Damion. They did their best to tend Damion's wound and provided him with painkillers, and James remained the de-facto leader as they opted to stay within the shipping yard for at least the night thanks to its relative shelter and the difficulty of moving Damion. The three of them remained in the same place for a day, at which point James approached Theo and Damion with a plan: if another person entered the shipping yard, he wanted to hide out of sight with Theo while Damion acted as bait, and if anyone tried to rob or harm Damion, he and Theo would mug them for their supplies. To his surprise and irritation, Theo vehemently objected, claiming that they would be no better than the hypothetical mugger if they then chose to rob that person. Annoyed at being questioned, James snapped at Theo and reminded him that he was the one who had given Theo and Damion help and direction, and insisted that they owed it to him to listen to his plans. Theo still refused to buy in and shoved James away, calling him a bully for good measure. Well and truly angry by now, James lashed back, and after a short struggle, Theo shoved him off and into Damion before stealing most of James's ammo and supplies and making a run for it. Furious, James stomped on Damion's injured leg, further ruining it, before he gave chase. James spent a day pursuing Theo but ended up losing him in the woods. Instead, he stumbled upon Sophie McDowell and his ex-girlfriend Clio Gabriella paying respects near the body of Jeanette Buendia. James was confused, as he recalled Sophie being announced as Jeanette's killer, but he called out to them as Clio seemed to be in a bad state and he still felt for her. The girls greeted him peacefully and explained what had brought them there; James did the same, though he changed his story from what had actually happened, claiming that Theo had shot and wounded Damion before stealing James's belongings, and that James had left Damion with allies before pursuing Theo. Sophie bought the story but Clio wasn't sure, and it quickly began to unravel as she prodded for details. James stumbled over his explanation, aggravating Clio as she realized that he was lying. Her fragile emotional state spurred her to anger, and she concluded the worst of James, snapping at him before lunging with her machete. He weakly fought back, but he was caught by surprise, and could only attempt to ward off her attack, getting slashed with the machete. For a moment, he thought that she would kill him, before her attack was abruptly halted by Sophie swinging her sledgehammer into Clio's head, killing her instantly. James was momentarily stunned before both thanking Sophie for saving him and crying over Clio's body, as he hadn't intended to hurt her. Sophie herself cried and then suggested that they lay Clio out respectfully like she had with Jeanette. They did so, and James asked if they could stick together. Sophie agreed, relieved that he wasn't shunning her, and the two of them left the woods behind together. James and Sophie came to a rest at the cliffs, where they paused to admire the view before stumbling upon the body of Paris Ardennes. The two both reflected on how they had known Paris, and decided to give him some last respects like Clio. Working together, they disposed of Paris's body by tossing him over the edge of the cliff and into the water, and Sophie sang in memorial. After spending a few more quiet moments, James and Sophie came to an agreement that they should try to do good on the island as much as possible, and they moved on. The next day, James grimly noted that Damion had been killed via Danger Zone and internally blamed Theo for not going back for him. To his surprise, he and Sophie arrived at the tar pits to find none other than Theo there, along with Wendy Fischer, Felicia LaChapelle, Yumi Nunes, and Irene Djezari. Sophie announced their intentions of peace, and the two of them were welcomed by Wendy, who invited them to share a meal that she and Theo had prepared. James and Sophie took their places in the group, though James refused to eat the soup as he mistrusted anything Theo had helped to make. This turned out to be a wise decision; not long after they began eating, Felicia and Sophie fell ill and it quickly became obvious that the soup had been poisoned. James futilely tried to help Sophie as Yumi did the same for Felicia, but Sophie died from respiratory failure after weakly reminding James to do good. James's suspicions immediately turned on Theo, not knowing that it was actually Wendy who had poisoned the soup. After the immediate shock of Sophie's death wore off, James attacked him, tackling him and dunking Theo's head into the vat of soup. Irene intervened, grabbing James's legs and hauling him off of Theo. James turned on her as she insisted that no more deaths occur whether Theo was a killer or not. However, James's anger could not be calmed, and he engaged in a screaming match with Irene until she lost her temper and shot him in the chest with her harpoon gun. James collapsed and died from the injury, regretting that he couldn't fulfill Sophie's last wish. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''All those brains, and you just couldn't figure out that fighting with someone pointing a harpoon in your face is a bad idea. I weep for the educational system of America. '''Memorable Quotes: "Just live. You don’t need a plan. Living is enough.” - Reassuring Sophie and himself Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain James, in chronological order. Second Chances V2: *Second Impressions *I'd Rather be at the Aquarium. *It's a butterfly whose wings span the world *I Hope You Find Your Peace Falling on Your Knees *Carp Diem Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about James Mulzet. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances